Blast From The Past!
by TheBlackRose24
Summary: **RE-POSTED** While working on a case it was the usual for Dr. Spencer Reid until a certain blast from his past comes back in his life. Will this certain person change Spencer's life forever for will his life come spiraling down. Reid/OC pairing! Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1-Derailed Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

Riding on the train to Dallas for a lecture was boring until I noticed that there was an FBI agent sitting across from me. She was looking inside a case file; she was really concentrating on it. The poor girl could use a break even though she was probably older than me, me being a 23 year old doctor graduating from high school at age 14 and medical school at age 19. Right now I'm working at a hospital at DC. I close my book about The Zodiac Killer (I loved Criminology too, which I got into after being with my ex-boyfriend Spencer Reid who was my brother's roommate in MIT while I attended Harvard Medical School but that's a long story). I then leaned a little bit closer to the lady in front of me.

"Working on a big case?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry?" The lady said to me looking up from the case file.

"You're working on a big case?" I repeated my question.

"Oh yeah" The lady brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"I'm Dr. Mia Moreno" I extended my hand to her for a shake.

"Elle Greenaway" Elle shook my hand, "You look to young to be a doctor, how old are you?"

"23" I answered.

"Wow" Elle said, "You must be really smart"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, are you headed to Dallas for a case?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I was actually in El Paso first to visit my cousin who lives there before I give a lecture to the surgeons at the local university in Dallas; they want to know a life of a trauma surgeon and that I'm the youngest doctor to graduate from Harvard Medical School"

"You're a surgeon?"

"Surgeon, medical examiner, and pediatrician"

"All of those?"

"I love the medical field, and since I couldn't choose a specific field I choose my favorite three"

"But you get a lot of money"

"I'm officially a surgeon but I have degrees in those fields if anyone needs me for anything at all, I work at the hospital in DC"

"Really, I work in Quantico, Virginia"

"You should visit at the hospital sometime, the nurses would die if they found out I became friends with a FBI agent"

Elle laughed "You remind me of a friend and co-worker of mine, Spencer Reid"

"Wh-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence due to a sudden stop, everyone the train was shaken up.

"What the hell was that?" A tall boy with dark curls said.

"Everything is all right folks" The security guard said walking into our car, "Everyone just relax everything is gonna be fine, everything is fine"

"What happened?" Elle asked the guard.

"Nothing ma'am" The security guard said then looked at her file on her lap, "You on the job?"

"FBI" Elle said.

"Suicide, someone jumped in front of the train" The guard said.

"Anyone hurt in the other cars? I'm a doctor" I said.

"No one is hurt; unfortunately we have this procedure down" The security guard stood up and continued calming down the other passengers.

"Everyone just relax, we'll be back on our way again shortly, don't worry folks like I said everything is gonna be okay" The security guard was then unarmed and shot twice by a chunky guy behind him in a beige jacket. He then went toward Elle as she stood up then hit her in the face.

"Elle!" I screamed as the shooter unarmed Elle and aimed one gun to a woman in the back that was sitting three seats behind us and the other gun at Elle.

"Okay, okay" Elle said, "You don't have to hurt anybody else"

"What are you doing?" The woman in the back exclaimed.

"Shut up" The shooter told her, "Shut up!"

*Spencer's POV*

The team and I are driving to the train hostage situation in West Texas; Morgan was on the phone with Garcia to get face reconstructions from the security tapes of the 5 hostages in the train except Elle. Gideon gave us instructions to stay in the car for thirty seconds to make it seem like we were the higher authority which is what the UNSUB seemed to be asking for, Hotch turned on the sirens in the SUV to have other cars move out of the way so we could get to the train faster. What I know most of us we're thinking was to get Elle and the hostages out safely. We arrived to the scene; the train car was surrounded by snipers and local authorities. We did as Gideon instructed and stayed in the car for a minute or two and we exited the vehicle.

"Don't look at the train" Gideon told us, "Ignore it, higher authorities are concerned about losing a few civilians"

"I'll talk to the HRT commander" Hotch said as he left us and we meet the man in charge.

"I'm Frank Merete" The man in charge said, "Dallas Field Office"

Gideon said hi then Frank said that Elle was okay, Gideon asked if the UNSUB made any demands yet, Frank said that he just wants to talk to higher authority. Frank was worried about negotiating with a psychotic who won't talk to them. Gideon told him that it depends on his particular delusion.

"Some psychotics believe that they're being sent messages by the government, God, even aliens" I said to Frank, "John Nash believed that he was being recruited by aliens to save the world"

"I saw the movie" Frank said.

"The movie is actually inaccurate" I said but never got to continue due to Morgan cutting me off.

"The movie review isn't gonna help us right now" Morgan said.

"Right, sorry" I said and started walking to the mobile command center that the local bureau office had brought in.

"His delusions are important because that's who we have to play to" Gideon said.

"So the question of the day" Morgan said.

"What does he believe is happening here" Gideon said.

"Well good luck" Frank said, "I tried to convince him that I was the highest authority but he wouldn't believe me"

"He's paranoid he believes in secrets" Gideon stared into the screen, "If I'm the higher authority I don't go to him he comes to me, I have to help him ask the first question"

I noticed that The UNSUB was doing something funny so I told everyone to look at the computer screen. He was moving toward the hostages and grabbed woman with a pixie haircut by her hair and she collapsed on a well dressed woman and Elle was telling him something, one of the other hostages got up and the UNSUB hit him with the gun on his head which knocked him back on his seat, then aimed the gun at the hostage with glasses and wearing a suit, he then dragged the hostage with the pixie haircut to the other side of the car to the phone. The phone then started ringing in the command center and Gideon answered the phone.

"Yes?" Gideon answered.

We heard whispering before the hostage spoke on the phone, "He wants to know who you are, he wants to know who just arrived" You could hear the fear in the woman's voice.

"Someone who could resolve the situation" Gideon said.

"Wh-what part of the government do you work for?"

"I never said that I was with the government"

Frank was going to open his mouth until Morgan stopped him and put the call on hold, "The less he says the more mysterious he is and the higher authority he's coming from" Morgan quickly put the call back on unhold as he put a finger to his lips to silence Frank.

"What part of the- OH! What part of the government are you from?" The hostage cried. We could hear the woman crying over the phone as the UNSUB was trying to figure out what to say next, "Are you FBI?"

"He can ask me himself" Gideon answered.

"Tell me who you are or this agent dies" The UNSUB threatened.

"You know who I am" Gideon said watching the computer screen.

"If you're the higher authority then you could have it removed"

"That'll take some time"

"I want it removed now"

"You know, you know it can't be done that quickly" Gideon paused, "Goodbye"

"No! Wait! Okay!" The UNSUB shouted, "1 hour, you have one hour to remove it or swear to God I'll kill every agent on this train" The UNSUB hung up the phone.

"It? He wants 'it' removed?" Frank said, "You know what it is?"

"No, but we bought an hour to figure it out" Gideon said.

Twenty minutes passed and we are still trying to figure out what "it" is. Gideon and I have been looking at the computer screen the whole time, two well dressed woman were helping clean the wound of the hostage that was hit in the head with a gun, one of then took peroxide out of her bag; she must be a doctor being so prepared for anything, then I realized that she looked kind of familiar. Her long hair waved out on the tips but I couldn't see her face that well. The hostages were talking about something then the UNSUB got up to take his jacket off and the hostage that was hit by the UNSUB stood up and told him something to disturb the UNSUB and both of the woman stood in from of the hostage as the other woman with the ponytail calmed down the UNSUB. The familiar woman with the long hair sat the hostage back down and sat in front of Elle. The hostage with the ponytail was talking to the UNSUB then took his arm which showed the camera the marks on his arm.

"His arm" Gideon said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Look at his arm" Gideon repeated.

"What is that?" I asked.

"They look like scars" Morgan said.

"Places he tried to dig it out with a razor or a pen" Gideon stated.

"Dig what out?" Frank asked.

"Maybe a microchip" Hotch suggested.

Morgan's phone rang he went to the back of the command center as we continued to look at the screen to see what else we could come up with. I heard Morgan say "Garcia, talk to me" as he took a notepad and a pen writing down whatever Garcia was telling him. As soon as he got off the phone with Garcia, Morgan went on the laptop to get the files of each of the hostages.

"Tell me about the hostages" Gideon said.

"Okay, first we got Harry Anderson" Morgan said and the ID of the hostage with the glasses and the suit showed up on the laptop screen, "Paper goods sales man, lived in a small home outside of Dallas for 18 years with his wife, he's got no children, no investments, no company retirement portfolio"

"He doesn't take chances" Gideon said, "What about the kid?"

"Josh Patel" The hostage with the curly hair popped out on screen next, "He's 20 years old he's just out expelled from Gillett University for driving his car into the library building drunk"

"He's drinking now; we don't need a drunk in there" Gideon stated.

The hostage with the pixie haircut came up next, "The girl we have nothing to go on except her driver's license, her name's Elaine Curtis, she lives in a small town in West Texas, she's got no credit card no passport, doesn't look like she travels this much at all"

Next is the well dressed woman hostage with the ponytail, "This is Dr. Linda Deaton, she's a psychiatrist in Stoak's Mental Health Center in El Paso, that's where Ted Bryar has been living for the last 9 years"

"His doctor?" Gideon asked.

"Probably" Morgan said, "She's unmarried, lives in El Paso, she's written several books and papers mainly in the medical circles, she's a popular lecturer, she speaks at symposiums this year especially tonight in Dallas"

"Last but not least" Morgan said as the familiar woman hostage popped out on the screen, I froze in place when I realized who that was when Morgan read her profile, "Dr. Mia Moreno, 23 years old, graduated high school at 14 then graduated from Harvard Medical School at age 19, almost like another Reid, she works in Washington DC but has some business to take care of in the local university in Dallas, that's all for now, Garcia is trying to dig deeper but I don't see how this line up could help us any further besides have a doctor to help them with injuries "

"Reid, are you okay?" JJ asked me.

"What?" I asked suddenly.

"You look like you saw a ghost" JJ said.

Everyone looked at me with confusion and worry; "I know the doctor" was all I said as I continued gawking at the laptop still showing Mia's profile, her long jet-black hair was waved at the tips just like how it is in the train, her hazel eyes stare at me with a beautiful smile.

"Reid!" I heard Morgan calling me back to reality, "How do you know this girl?"

"She was my roommate's sister when I was in MIT, we dated for a year before we broke up because I was got accepted to CIT, we clicked instantly because we were both teenagers in college" I sat down and put my head in my hands, "She was my first love"

**(A/N: AND CUT! I have no idea how this story got deleted! My brother played a real cruel trick on me! I hope that you all loved this chapter I know that it might be boring this first chapter but there is plenty of more to come! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all liked it Please review or PM me if you have any questions)**

**-TheBlackRose243**


	2. Chapter 2-Derailed Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

After a few minutes the team finally calmed me down and we were thinking about how to remove the microchip that isn't even in his arm. The UNSUB's behavior seems organized so he'll figure out any game that we try to throw at him. Since he believes that the microchip is in his arm, not on his neck or back he will be looking at us removing the "microchip" the whole time. Until I had an idea.

"What if we could fake it?" I suggested, "Conceal a chip in the palm, a little slit of hand"

"C'mon, Reid, what are you talking about a magic trick?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I'm talking about a magic trick" I said.

"No" Hotch said.

"I used to do it during college exams, I could make it appear, disappear" I insisted.

"We can't risk giving him another agent as a hostage" Hotch said.

"We have to do something" I said.

"All right Reid, let's go, teach it to me" Morgan said.

"What, no" I said.

"Look if you could do it I could do it"

"I've been practicing this my whole life, we only have 30 minutes"

"Reid, I'm not about to let you get on that train with an armed psychotic and your ex-girlfriend is on that train what if she recognizes you and that will blow your cover"

"I've seen her on those tapes and she's always talking to Elle, Elle could tell her what to do, and we don't have any other choice do we?"

"No, we don't have any other choice" Gideon said.

*Mia's POV*

It's been extremely hot in this train, I had to take of my blazer and unbutton the two top buttons of my white short sleeved button down top. All of us had a chance to learn each other's names since we were in here for so long. The tall kid with curly hair is Josh, the red headed pixie hair cut girl is Elaine, the skinny guy in the suit holding on to his bible is Harry and the woman in the tan long sleeve, long brown skirt and brown boots is Linda. When I introduced myself as a doctor Josh thought that I was lying until I helped patch up the wound on his forehead; thank God that I brought my medical bag. I sat across from Elle again and Linda was standing up thinking about what to do.

"What we need is a strategy" Elle said.

"I'll try to talk to him" Linda said.

"You think that's wise?" Elle asked.

Linda stepped a couple of small steps toward the shooter whose name is Ted.

"Ted" Linda called for him, "Are you feeling a little better now? You're in no danger here, these people, they don't want to hurt you, the FBI agent just happened to be on the train today she wasn't following you, wasn't watching you, let them go Ted I'll stay with you, you and I will do this together, only you need to let these people go, I will be with you, no one wants to hurt you"

"NO!" Ted screamed and aimed the gun at her. I immediately jumped in front of Linda guarding her from the gun and Elle got up as far as she could since she was handcuffed to her chair.

"Don't" Elle hissed, "I'll make sure that they'll never take it out of you, if you hurt one more person on this train I swear to God I'll make sure that they'll leave it in you forever"

The phone started to ring and Ted went to answer the phone, Linda sat back down and so did I, we listened in the conversation Ted was having. "I want it out" was all he said. "No! One technician! One technician or every agent on this train dies" "Not anymore, I want it out right now, NOW!" and Ted hung up the phone and sat back down in his seat.

"What do we do now?" I asked Elle.

"They'll probably send someone from my team to come in here" Elle answered.

"Who?"

"Morgan or maybe Reid but I doubt it"

"Spencer?"

"You know him?"

"We dated in college; he was my older brother's roommate"

"If Reid comes one this train, here is what I want you to do, don't make eye contact with him, act like you've never seen him before in your life"

I nodded, "Okay"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I've never jumped in front of guns before in my life, and now I've done it 3 times today and it scares the shit out of me"

"It will be fine, you're doing great, okay?"

"Okay"

We sat in silence for another minute until Ted looked out the window and grabbed Elaine again, pulling her to our side of the train then had his arm around her neck and the other had the gun and pointed it to her stomach. I wanted to do something but Elle shook her head "no". I heard the door to the train open and I saw a tall figure come through the shadows and I saw that it was Spencer, I remembered what Elle told me, so I kept my head down to keep myself from looking at him. But I remembered the first glance I got of him, he's gotten taller and his hair is shorter from when I last saw him.

"That's far enough" I heard Ted say.

"I'm here to remove a chip from Dr. Bryar" I heard Spencer say.

"Take the vest off, so I can see you" Ted said. As soon as I heard that my head shot up thinking _"Don't!"_

"I don't have any weapons; the higher authority doesn't authorize it for technicians" Spencer said.

"Take it off!" Ted demanded.

Spencer slowly took the vest off, Elle turned to look then turned back to look at me she gave me a concerned look; I guess that she figured out that I was scared for Spencer.

"Come closer" Ted said, and Spencer did as he was told and had his hands in front of him to show Ted that he was harmless. Once Spencer got closer Ted made him sit across from him which was a seat behind me. I turned my head slowly to take a look at what was going on. Spencer struggled to open the alcoholic wipes that the nurses use to clean a spot on a patient's body before they give he or she a shot.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ted asked.

"I told you I'm not used to being around guns" Spencer answered.

All of us watched intensely as we saw Spencer cut open a small place on Ted's arm, once it was over it seemed like Spencer was trying to dig something from Ted's arm. After a few seconds Spencer pulled out what seemed like a little microchip.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Josh asked as everyone gave out little gasps.

"I knew it" Ted said happily, "I knew it"

Spencer got up from his seat gave me a glance and was about to walk away, "I've got to take this back to the higher authorities-"

"Not yet!" Ted exclaimed and Spencer slowly sat back down.

Ted pointed his gun at Spencer and said, "Turn it on, turn the chip on"

Spencer was speechless

"Turn the chip on or I'll pull the trigger" Ted threatened.

Spencer facial expression was blank like he didn't know what do, "I can't turn it on"

"Why not? Why not!" Ted asked.

"Because it has to be implanted" Elle said.

_Thank you Elle _I thought to myself.

"She's right the chip derives its power from tiny electrical impulses from neurons, it has to be in your skin in order for it to work" Spencer said.

Ted looked at him skeptically and Spencer got up and said, "I've really got to go-"

"Sit down!" Ted demanded and Spencer had no other choice but to listen, "You're not going anywhere"

Ted got up from his seat pointing the gun to everyone as he backed away taking a look at everyone else before sitting back down in his seat behind me.

"Did you see that? The guy actually had a chip in his arm" Josh whispered.

I rolled eyes and shushed him; we sat in silence for a minute until the phone rang a couple of times.

"It's probably the higher authority" Spencer said, "I told you I have protocols to follow I was suppose to go right back out there, I have rules, if you want me to stay I'm obviously going to stay but you're the one who has to explain it to the man"

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Ted asked.

"Leave you alone" Josh said as he got up from his seat.

"Stay out of this" Spencer told him.

"Sit down" I hissed at Josh.

"No" Josh said, "The government does watch us, you've got microwaves you got satellites, I'm with you man"

"Don't agitate him" Spencer said, "Dr. Bryar, answer the phone"

"My old man used to have tracking devices in his cars, he said it's in case of theft but I know that it's so he could find out where I go" Josh said, "And what about personal recordings and television, you don't think anyone is monitoring what you watch, you know how many patens, or issues, or devices they got monitoring us, look it up man"

"Answer the phone, Ted" Elle said.

"Stop this isn't gonna help" Linda stood up and told Josh.

"What the hell do you know" Josh spat at her.

"Ted, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about he's just a kid" Linda assured Ted.

"Who you calling a kid?" Josh retorted.

"Sit down" Elle and I demanded.

"Oh so know you're going to tell me what to do" Josh said trying to lose Linda's grip, "He would only have one gun if you weren't here, I'm with you man"

"Answer the phone, Dr. Bryar, it's the higher authority" Spencer said.

Josh started walking up towards Ted; Ted quickly aimed his gun at Josh.

"NO!" Elle exclaimed trying to stop him. I tried to get up to block the gun from Josh but Spencer grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the floor in his embrace as we heard a gunshot.

I quickly looked up to see that Linda had been shot.

"Teddy" Linda said as she started to fall to the floor.

"Oh damn" Josh kept repeating as she supported her back.

I pushed Spencer off of me and quickly grabbed my medical bag, I took out gauze and quickly applied it to Linda's wound. The phone was still ringing off the hook as everyone surrounded Linda. Spencer helped me keep the gauze on her wound.

"What should we do?" Spencer asked me.

"I could try to remove the bullet but Linda as already lost a lot of blood so I can't patch up her wound here, she needs to go to the hospital" I said, "Keep her awake"

"Dr. Deaton, listen to the sound of my voice" Spencer said.

"Linda, stay with me okay" I said, "You need to stay awake"

Linda was unresponsive and that was a bad sign, I put some more gauze on her gun wound.

"She's unconscious" I said, "We need to take her to the hospital immediately"

The phone started to ring again and Ted was just sitting in his seat.

"Ted" Elle said, "No one on this train is an agent but me, no one else, you can let everyone else go"

"Dr. Bryar we need to get this woman help" Spencer told him.

"Who's gonna help me?" Ted asked.

"The higher authorities can help you but they're not what you think they're not the enemy they can help you, Dr. Bryar" Spencer assured Ted.

Ted got up from his seat and at first I thought that he was gonna shoot Elaine but he shot the phone instead. After a short pause Ted said, "Not anymore" turned around and sat back down.

"How bad is she?" Spencer asked me.

"The gun shot is on her right side so it's a possibility that it hit her spleen or it could be a ruptured stomach " I said, "What I do know for sure that she needs immediate surgery"

"It's not gone" Ted said to no one in particular, "But you said that if the chip came out that it will go away, I could still hear it. You said there was only one Leo. I could still feel it buzzing, burning"

"Dr. Bryar" Spencer called him.

"Reid" Elle said the same time as I said "Spencer"

"It's alright" Spencer said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Is there another one?" Ted shouted pointing the gun at Spencer.

"You know there isn't" Spencer told him, "If there were Leo would've told you"

"Make it stop!" Ted screamed putting his hands to his ears.

"I know what its like" Spencer said.

"Make it stop!" Ted repeated pointing the gun at Spencer again.

"I know what the voices are like" Spencer said and I gave him a "what are you talking about?" look, "The voices they won't stop they've been talking to you since you were a child"

"You're lying to me" Ted said quietly.

"That's Leo speaking to me that's not Dr. Bryar" Spencer said then looked at a empty spot next to Ted, "Why don't you let him think for himself, Leo?"

Ted put his gun down and pointed to the spot next to him with his thumb, "You, you could see him?"

"Yeah he's right there" Spencer answered, "Why don't you let him make his own decisions?"

"The voices they helped you right?" Spencer continued and stood up from the floor, "It's where you get your ideas from, while the other kids were outside in the playground you were inside reading, studying, learning, the voices wouldn't stop they helped you understand things that people can never realize, and as you became older it was almost as a responsibility right? A responsibility to use that ability, to use your knowledge"

"The string theory" Ted said, "The theory of everything"

"And M-theory encompassing all of the theories, you know it's funny most people say that M-theory could never be proved, because the mathematical tools do not yet exist" Spencer said, "But you see it, Dr. Bryar, right? Am I right? You can see all of the strings, unifying dimensions, the gravitational infinities canceling each other out you can see them right Dr. Bryar? You could see them because you have the tools; your mind is that tool"

"Shut up!" Ted yelled to the window.

"And I have to believe that if you put your mind to it, you will realize that you can make Leo stop, you can make him stop by understanding him, understanding that he isn't doing anything right" Spencer said.

Ted was looking around figuring out what to do when Elle took a chance and took one of his guns and kicked him down to one of the seats, Spencer then fought with him to get the other gun away. Fear took the best of me as I watched Spencer struggle then I heard a gunshot. I shrieked in fear and saw that Spencer was okay, it was Ted that was shot. The train door open and a middle aged man came into the room and I looked at everyone else to see if they were okay and I saw Harry with the gun pointed at Ted's direction.

_Oh my God! He shot Ted_ I thought.

"I had to" Harry said, "He was gonna kill us, I had to, God forgive me"

I was still applying pressure to Linda's wound when Spencer told the middle aged man, "We need an ambulance"

Once they put Linda on the gurney I followed off the train, I told the paramedics to keep her wound wrapped in gauze and that should stop the bleeding for now and that she would need morphine to stop the pain when she comes to. Once we got to the ambulance the paramedics were finishing up strapping her in. A very handsome black man walked up to the ambulance and asked, "Is she gonna be alright?" to the paramedic.

"She should be, thanks to the doc here" The paramedic pointed at me.

"Agent Derek Morgan" Derek extended his hand for a shake.

"Dr. Mia Moreno" I shook his hand and smiled.

The paramedics then lifted Linda onto the ambulance and Morgan and I hopped on the ambulance with her. We got to the hospital in 20 minutes due to us being in the middle of nowhere. Once we got off the ambulance, they took Linda into surgery. Derek and I were waiting in the waiting room when he asked me a very awkward question.

"So you and Reid, huh?" Derek asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Reid" Derek repeated.

"That was when we were teenagers, I was 15, he was 16, and somehow we just clicked" I said.

"I've seen you and Reid on the security tapes on the train it seems like you two still have feelings for each other"

I laughed, "Who are you? Matchmaker Derek?"

"Something like that" Derek laughed.

Spencer walked in the waiting room a minute later; I could tell that he wanted to talk to me. I guess Derek noticed too because he left the room to "find the doctor", Spencer sat next to me and gave me a quiet hello.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah"

"So… I heard that you're…um… living in DC"

I laughed, "After not seeing you in 8 years, I, Mia Moreno still make Spencer Reid nervous"

He kept his head down but I could tell that he was _RED_, "Yeah"

I placed my hand on his, "You know that you shouldn't be, Spencie"

Spencer laughed a bit knowing that I used his nickname that I gave him a long time ago. We talked to each other for a little while longer when I heard someone yelling for my name at the front desk, Spencer and I looked at each other then went to the front desk to find my cousin Janelle screaming at the nurse to know which room I was in and her husband Damein was holding her back from going crazier than she all ready was. Good grief! She must have heard about the train accident on the news.

"Janelle!" I called for her name, she turned and looked at me with Spencer and ran to me crying.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! _Gracias de Dos_ you are all right!" She was squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Girl has to breath here" I choked out.

"Sorry" Janelle said and released me.

"Janie, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news about the train to Dallas had hostages and I knew that it was your train because you didn't call me when you said you would and when I heard that one of the hostages was shot I panicked and made Johnny drive me down here"

"And she was panicking the whole way here" Damien added putting an arm around my cousin's waist.

"Hey Damien" I said

"Hey Mia" Damien said, "And now that we see that she's okay, can we leave now I didn't want to leave my kid with the babysitter in the first place"

"And we will soon" Janelle assured him, "So who is this cutie?"

Spencer went red a bit

"Janelle!" I snapped.

"What? Can't I ask about who my baby cousin is with?" Janelle asked.

"We're not together, well we were but that was a long time ago" I said.

"Aww, why you two look adorable together" Janelle pointed out.

I knew I was turning red because my face was burning, "Long story short, he moved"

"Aww, too bad but I still want to know his name"

I sighed, "Janelle this is Spencer, Spencer this is my extremely over protective cousin Janelle"

"Hey!" Janelle snapped and we all laughed even Spencer, "Hardy-har-har c'mon Mia we'll give you a ride"

"But I'm not ready to leave yet" I protested.

"You are now" Janelle said.

"_Por favor_, can you give me a minute?" I said.

"Make it quick, I'll start the car" Damien said as he left.

"Spencer, can I talk to you?" I asked him as I pulled him back to the waiting room.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Here" I handed him a slip of paper with my cell number on it, "Call me if you need anything okay?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left the room probably leaving him speechless. Hopefully, he'll call me.


	3. Letter to the Readers!

_**Hey there fellow readers! This is TheBlackRose24's BFF MusicLover24! Unfortunately she was unable to post up the new chapter due to her hospitalization: / But do not worry fellow readers she is fine but she will in bed rest and unable to use her computer by her father's orders. I will post up the new chapter soon! But please review! It would really help! My bestie has been working hard on this story so it would be appreciative for the reviews! I will have the chapter posted up by December 15th and that is a promise! Thank you all very much!**_

_**-MusicLover24! **_


	4. Chapter 3-Lunch Date

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

*Spencer's POV*

It's been a week since I've seen Mia; I'm back in Quantico since in my deck just starting at Mia's number that she gave me, I was nervous wondering should I call her or should I meet up with her or something. Garcia told me that she is working in DC so that meant that she was close by. I was still gazing at Mia's number that I didn't even realize that Morgan was standing right behind me.

"Why don't you just frame her number if you're going to be staring at it all day" Morgan said and chuckled when I jumped in my seat.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"Long enough to know that you should call her already" Morgan leaned onto my desk.

"I don't know if I should- I mean what would happen if our relationship ends up in a disaster like the last time"

"You don't know that, she doesn't know that, so why procrastinate and call her" Morgan took a sip of his coffee, "The poor girl probably thinks that you are rejecting her by not calling her"

I hung my head low, "You're probably right" I sighed, "What should I do?"

Morgan picked up the phone from my desk and handed it to me, "Call her, Lover boy" He chuckled as he walked away to his desk.

I stared at the phone and her number for a while then hesitated as I hung up the phone, I needed to talk to Garcia and ask her what I should do; get a girl's point of view. I walk into Garcia's "Cave Of Wonders" to find her reading the latest gossip magazine. She looked up and saw me then gave me a sweet smile.

"Hey Reid" Garcia said, "What can I help you with today?"

"I-um actually need some advice" I said.

"Well have a seat and tell Mama Bear what's bugging you"

I sat on the chair across from her awkwardly, "Well, its-uh"

"Is it about Mia?"

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by the look on your face and Morgan called me before you got here"

"I should've known"

"Listen, you need to call her up or better go to see her at work"

"What? I'm not going to see her at work, what if she's busy?"

"Reid, quit making excuses, do you want to be with this girl or not?"

"Yes I do want to be with her I just have doubts"

"Reid, do all of us a favor and forget the past and move on to the future, do you really think that Mia cares about what happened in the past?"

"I don't know"

"Well, if she did then she wouldn't have given you her number!"

"But what if she is busy when I get there"

"Well, let's see… it's 10:30 in the morning and on the subway it will take you about an hour to get there so she will be in lunch around that time so that means you have the perfect opportunity to go see her right now, and I suggest that you leave now since it takes you about 5-10 minutes walking to the subway"

"Thanks Garcia"

"No problem sweetie, go get your girl" Garcia shooed me away as I got up from my seat and left her room. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my brown leather bag and my jacket and started to walk out of the bullpen.

"Go get her, Romeo" Morgan joked as I stepped into the elevator.

As Garcia predicted it did take me 10 minutes to walk to the subway, luckily I got there just as a train was going to leave. It was going to be a long hour.

*Mia's POV*

I'm finally back in DC; being a trauma surgeon is busy work. The first day back there was a drunk driving accident and I had to repair a torn open abdomen from a 10 year old girl. Thankfully, today was quieter for me today so I check up on all of my patients to make sure that they are healing properly. I check the time and its 12:20pm it's almost time for my lunch break. My pager beeped; the words _FRONT DESK _was written on the pager. I sighed to myself dragging my feet to the elevator, as the doors closed I thought of Spencer, he hasn't called me at all in a week, so I just thought that he wasn't interested. I hope that he'll find someone that will make him happy. As the elevator dinged for the lobby I slowly walked out toward the front desk, my friend Marlene who is a nurse was there. Her short white hair brushed against her shoulders as her bright green eyes looked up at me as she gave me a smile.

"Hey Momma" I said to her, all of the doctors and nurses call her "Momma" because she is the oldest in the hospital and she loves to mother us senselessly.

"Hey sweetie" Marlene smiled at me.

"So what did you page me for?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, there is a nice young man here that wanted to see you"

"Really?"

"Yes, he's really cute" Marlene winked at me as she laughed, "He's in the waiting room"

"Thanks Mama"

I tucked my hands in my white coat as I walked to the waiting room to find Spencer playing with a little 3 year old boy and I noticed the little boys mom smiling as she was carrying a 6 month old baby. The little boy giggled at Spencer's little magic tricks; even got Spencer to laugh with him. Then it brought me to a flashback of when Spencer and I first got together as teenagers.

_I was 15 and Spencer and I have been together for a month already, we were supposed to go out today but I had to cancel due to me getting a last minute babysitting job by one of my professors from school. I was a beautiful house in the suburbs outside of Boston, I still remember the baby's name Abigail, she was nine months old, and I had just put the baby to sleep as someone rang the doorbell. I opened to door to see Spencer holding a single red rose._

"_Spencer, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked._

"_Well I figured that you could use some help" Spencer smiled as he handed me the rose._

_I felt myself blush as I sniffed the rose, "It's beautiful; c'mon in"_

_I opened the door more to allow Spencer inside the house I noticed the way that he looked around the house that he hasn't seen a house this big before. I heard whimpering from the baby monitor in my hand then crying came shortly after._

_I groaned, "And I just put her to sleep"_

"_C'mon lets go see why she's crying"_

_We walked up the stairs and we entered the baby's nursery. It was a pink room with a rainbow mural on the wall that was next to the crib with a unicorn mobile hovering over the baby._

"_What's wrong Abby?" I cooed to the baby as I picked her up into my arms, "I fed you already, I changed your diaper, are you just lonely?"_

_Abigail continued to whine until she saw Spencer then stared at him curiously. Spencer pulled out a coin from his pocket._

"_I have an idea" Spencer said and started to do the disappearing coin trick that he did on our first date, "Where's the coin, Abby?"_

_When Spencer made the coin reappear she started to giggle endlessly making herself drool._

_I gasped dramatically, "Did you see that, Abby?"_

_Abigail continued giggling then stopped and she started to cry again._

"_Aw, what is Abby?" Spencer cooed at the baby._

"_She gets bored of everything after a few minutes, she needs to take a nap again" I said as I walked to the rocking chair across from Abby's crib, I slowly sat down as Abby continued to whimper, "You want me to sing you another lullaby?" I considered her continued whimpering as a yes. Spencer knelt down next to me as I started to rock the chair and sing._

_**Hush little baby, **_

_**Don't say a word.**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a mocking bird. **_

_**If that mockingbird doesn't sing,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a diamond ring.**_

_**If that diamond ring is brass,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a looking glass.**_

_**If that looking glass should crack,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a jumping jack.**_

_**If that jumping jack won't hop,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a lollipop.**_

_**When that lollipop is done, **_

_**Mia's gonna buy you another one.**_

_**If that lollipop is all eaten up,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a real live pup.**_

_**And if that real life pup won't bark,**_

_**Mia's gonna by you a horse and cart.**_

_**If that horse and cart fall down,**_

_**You'll still be the prettiest girl in town.**_

_After I finished that last note, Abby had fallen asleep again. I slowly got up from the rocking chair with Spencer's help; I carefully placed Abby in her crib then wrapped her in her blanket. I looked at Spencer giving him a thank you smile; he wrapped an arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder as we looked at Abby sleeping. _

I smiled to myself at the flashback and clear my throat to get Spencer's attention and when he looked up at me I gave him a sweet smile. He gave me a small smile back as his ears got red.

"I see that you're still good with kids" I joked.

Spencer got up from the ground and picked up his jacket from the floor, "I would've called if you weren't busy"

"It's okay, I'm glad you came" I assured Spencer as he walked up to me.

"I was wondering if I could...um… take you out-uh- lunch?"

I giggled, "I'd love to but I want to check on one more patient first"

"Oh that's fine"

"C'mon I'll let you meet her"

We left the waiting room to go back to the elevators. We passed by the front desk where Marlene gave me thumbs up and a wink. I looked down blushing as we made it to the elevator. I pushed the button to the surgical floor and leaned back on the elevator wall.

"So, which patient are we going to see?" Spencer said trying to make conversation.

"My youngest patient of this month, Paulina Brooks" I said as the elevator dinging on our floor. We walked out the elevator and to the nurses desk to I could get Paulina's file. After we left I could hear the nurses doing their usual gossiping, which is why some of the other doctor's in the hospital call them _The Gossip_ _Patrol_. Once we arrived in Paulina's room I noticed her sister Victoria texting away on her phone. Paulina was watching cartoons on the TV, her dirty blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and her green eyes looked tired, as for her sister's blonde hair with black streaks and all black attire looked extremely bored.

"Hey Paulina, and Victoria" I said walking towards Paulina's bedside.

Paulina's face lit up, "Hey Dr. Moreno"

"Hey Doc" Victoria saluted me, "Who's the nerd?" Victoria gestured towards Spencer.

"This is Dr. Reid, he's a friend of mine from college" I told her.

"College? Then you two must've known each other for a long ass time"

"Yup we did"

Paulina giggled softly until she winced in pain.

"Let me take a look" I said and she picked up her gown revealing a big scar on her right abdomen. I examined her scar; she seemed to be healing properly, "Are you taking your pain meds?"

"No" She shook her head.

"Why not?" I hand one hand on my hip.

"She hates pills" Victoria answered for her sister.

I sighed, "Then I'm going to have to put you on another I.V. it's the only way you'll be pain free"

"Fine" Paulina sighed, "Will you be having lunch with us today again?"

"I wish I could but I have plans with Dr. Reid" I answered.

"You mean Nerd Boy?" Victoria asked.

"Well I'll be leaving and I'll see you when I get back okay?" I told Paulina.

"Okay, nice to meet you Dr. Reid" Paulina waved at Spencer.

He gave her a simple wave back as we left the room, I dropped off Paulina's file with the nurses and I told Reid to meet me in front of the nurses' desk since I had to change out of my scrubs. Once I got into the locker room I saw my friend Lisa changing out of her own scrubs and taking her brown hair out of a ponytail.

"Hey Lisa" I said to her, "You're not eating with the girls today?"

"No, Troy is back from Afghanistan and he's taking me out to lunch" Lisa said putting on her heels.

"Troy is back already, that's amazing"

"I know I missed him so much, what about you, you're not going to eat with that little girl or the others?"

"No, my ex asked me out for lunch and I accepted"

"Wait is it that ex from college and you guys reunited in Texas and you were depressed for the past couple of days because he wouldn't call you?"

"Shut up and yes that's the one"

"Finally he shows up or else I think that I couldn't handle another one of your depression days"

"Ha-ha very funny"

Lisa and I finished changing; I slipped on my black flats and walked out of the locker room with Lisa to the nurses' desk where we saw Spencer and Troy talking. We walked straight up to them hearing the whispers of the nurses.

"Hey guys" Lisa and I said to them.

"Did we make you wait that long?" Lisa asked.

"No I just got here; Spencer and I were talking about old Star Trek shows"

"And I almost forgot how much of a nerd you were" Lisa laughed as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Spencer this is one of my best friends Lisa, Lisa this is Spencer" I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer after Mia came back from Texas talking about her blast from the past" Lisa extended her hand for a shake.

Spencer shook her hand, "Mia's talked about me"

"Ever since she came back from Texas" Lisa said giggling.

"Well, we should get going" I said giving Lisa a "Can please shut up" look, "You know how Dr. Mitchell is about taking our breaks when we worked over 48 hours"

"Ugh, so true, I'll see you after lunch" Lisa said.

"See ya later and welcome back Troy" I said.

"Thanks Mia" Troy said as he and Lisa left.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked Spencer while tucking my side bangs behind my right ear.

He nodded as he smiled, "You talked about me"

"Let's start walking" I said as I walked away looking down blushing hearing Spencer follow me.

We went to a small café about 10 minutes from the hospital; we sat in the outside tables since inside was crowded. I ordered an iced tea and Spencer ordered coffee. The waiter said that he would be back with our drinks as he handed us our menus.

"So, what are you thinking of having?" I asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure yet, you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm thinking of a Cesar Salad with Thousand Island dressing"

"That sounds delicious; I'll have the same thing"

I giggled a bit then the waiter came back with our drinks, took our orders, and took our menus leaving Spencer and I alone.

"So you in the FBI, I could've never imagined that" I said.

"I'm surprised that you became a doctor so quickly" Spencer said.

"The tests were easy and you knew how much I love the medical field, I guess when you're doing what you are passionate about it make everything so much easier"

"That's true Confucius once said 'Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life'"

"That's exactly how I feel about my job, what about you Spencer? Do you love being a profiler?"

"At first I hated it because of all the people that were killed but then I realized that we save other people by preventing them from being the next target from a serial killer"

"Sounds like we're both life savers then"

I smiled at Spencer until the waiter came back with our lunch, the rest of the lunch date was perfect, we talked about old times, about how my brother is doing; Spencer was happy to hear that my brother was happily married, has a three year old daughter Lara who happens to be my goddaughter, and is living in Boston. I asked him how his mother was doing, he told me that he wasn't sure but he writes her letters every day, I took his hand knowing talking about his mom depresses him.

"So, how's life as a doctor?" Spencer asked me trying to get off topic.

"It's the best, saving lives every day and hanging out with the girls during breaks" I answer giggling.

"I've meaning to ask who the 'girls' were besides Lisa"

"The call us the 'Magnificent Seven' since we are the best surgeons in the hospital and we are all women and best friends"

"And who do 'The Magnificent Seven' consist of?"

"Juana Jimenez who is a pediatric surgeon, Kathleen Karter is our best neurological surgeon, Lisa Lowell- you know her already- is our heart surgeon, me I'm a trauma surgeon, Noelle Nakamori is our OB/GYN, Olivia O'Riley is the best orthopedic surgeon, and last but not least Priscilla Peters is our plastic surgeon"

"Wow, you girls really sound magnificent"

I laughed, "Tell that to Juana and she'll praise you forever"

He paid for lunch even after I insisted on paying for half but he told me that men should pay for meals not women. I giggled and rolled my eyes thinking that he sounds so much like my brother. We walked back to the hospital holding hands halfway over there, Spencer was hesitant at first but I gave him a sweet smile let him know that it was okay. Once we got to the hospital doors I saw Kathleen and Noelle walking out of the hospital. Once they saw me they smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey Mia, we missed you at lunch today" Noelle said.

"Yeah you missed Olivia's story about her trip to the Philippians" Kathleen said.

"Yeah well I had other plans with Spencer" I pointed to him with my thumb, "Spencer this is Kathleen and Noelle, girls this is Spencer"

"On so this is Spencer" Kathleen said.

"The cutie from the FBI right?" Noelle asked.

I looked down to the floor with my face burning hot.

"Aw, you know that were just teasing you" Kathleen said.

"Yeah, chill out" Noelle said, "Well we are gonna go home since Dr. Mitchell is making us rest"

"See you tonight Mia" Kathleen said as she and Noelle waved at me and walked to their cars.

"That was so embarrassing" I said.

"It's okay, I better leave or Morgan will think that we eloped to Mexico" Spencer smiled.

"Well I had a great time today, thank you" I smiled back.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I love that" I gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek before I walked into the hospital thinking that I just had the best lunch date ever!


	5. Chapter 4-Dinner Date

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

*Spencer's POV*

I walk into the bullpen with a smile on my face walking to my desk, I set my worn out messenger bag on the side of my desk as I sat down. Although I was a bit nervous since I was taking Mia out to dinner today and I still didn't know where to go. I went on my computer to see if there were any restaurants around here. Three possibilities a really fancy restaurant that is very expensive, a small sit down restaurant within my budget, and the café that we went for lunch yesterday. I was still thinking when Elle came up from behind me; I didn't even realize that she was reading my screen until she asked me a certain question.

"So you and Mia, huh?" Elle teased.

"Morgan told you?" I asked.

"He didn't have to tell me" Elle stated, "I saw the look on both of your faces on the train last week. Even though you were both in great danger you still expressed feelings for each other"

"I still can't believe that it was only a week"

"Take her to the sit down restraurant, its small probably quiet enough for the both of you to talk to each other"

"Thanks"

Elle went to her desk across from me and was packing up some of her stuff. It seemed odd to me since Elle rarely leaves the bullpen for lunch.

"Going someplace special?" I asked her.

"What?" Elle asked back.

"You rarely leave the bullpen for lunch"

"Well Mia invited me to have lunch with her and her friends"

"Really?"

"Jealous, Reid?"

"No!"

"Don't worry Reid, I'll have her back before 2" Elle joked as she left laughing.

I went back to my screen still searching up more restaurants I found the perfect one but I hoped that Mia would love it. I continued to go back to my paper work until I got a call. I answered my phone and smiled as I recognized the voice over the phone.

"Hey Spencie" It was Mia.

"Hey Mia" I answered.

"What you up to?"

"Just work and you?"

"Walking to my car to meet up with the girls for lunch"

"Ah, yes, Elle told me about that already"

"Well I would've invited you but we are going to be seeing each other tonight"

"And I will be picking you up at 7, if that's okay?"

"That's great I get off at 6, so it gives me a chance to go home and get ready, speaking of which where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Aww, not even a little hint?"

"Nope"

"Then how will I know what to wear?"

"Good point, just dress up a bit but not too fancy"

"I can't wait, well I got to start driving already or the girls will put a missing persons report on me"

I chuckled, "I'll see you tonight"

"Bye Spencie"

"Bye Mia"

I hung up with a smile on my face; I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Morgan and JJ come from behind me.

"What you thinking about, Lover Boy?" Morgan joked.

"C'mon Morgan leave him alone" JJ told him.

"I'm just messing' with him" Morgan ruffled my hair.

"Restaurants to go on the first date" JJ read my screen.

"What?" Morgan asked and looked at my screen, "You finally asked Mia out"

I looked down, "Yeah"

"Congrats Reid, it's about time you get out"

"Very funny, Morgan"

Morgan gave me a small slap on the back and laughed, "Alright Romeo, we'll leave you to finish whatever you were doing"

"I'll try to make sure that there aren't any cases tonight" JJ told me and she wrote down a number then gave it to me, "Try this restaurant, I'm sure Mia will love it"

"Thanks JJ" I smiled.

They both smiled at me as they walked away, I turned back to face my desk and dialed the number of the restaurant. After the reservations are done I saw Morgan walk to him desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. I realized that I didn't have a car to pick up Mia in unless she wanted to drive or take the subway.

"Morgan" I called to him.

"What is it, Reid" Morgan asked.

"I just realized that I don't have a car to pick up Mia in"

"Doesn't she have a car?"

"Yeah but I don't want her to use it"

"Oh I see, you want to be a respectable gentleman"

"Yes, what do I do?"

Morgan tossed me his keys, "I'll let you borrow my car for tonight, but I want it back tomorrow without a scratch"

"But how will you get home or get here tomorrow?"

"I'll have Elle drive me"

"Thanks Morgan"

"Go get 'em Tiger"

*6 hours later* *Mia's POV*

I walked in my house to be greeted by my Siberian Husky puppy Felix. After I fed him I hopped in the shower taking a quick one. Once I got out of the shower I started to towel dry my hair when I heard the phone ring which made Felix bark, I put on my rope and ran to my phone. I looked at the caller ID and sighed as I answered the phone.

"Yes, Janelle?" I answered.

"What? No hello for your _prima_?" Janelle asked sarcastically.

"_Hola Janelle_" I said in Spanish.

"_Buenas tardes, Mia_" Janelle told me good afternoon.

"What do you need because I'm kind of in a hurry"

"Oooo, where are you going?"

"You do realize that you sound like a teenager right?"

"I'll always be 16 in my heart"

"And even as a 26 year old your still give our _abuela_ heart attacks"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're still my immature cousin that I love"

"Whatever! So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have a date"

"With who?"

"Spencer"

"_Dios Mio_! I knew it that you two were perfect to be together!"

"_Por favor_ Janie, I don't want to be deaf before I leave"

"Alright, alright I get the hint; I'll let you get dressed now"

"_Gracias_"

"_Adios prima_"

"_Adios Janelle_"

I hung up my phone with a small smile on my face and I went back to the bathroom and started blow drying my hair. After I finished drying my hair I went into my neutral colored room and tried to decide what to wear, I decided to choose the A-line elbow long-sleeved dress that flowed up to my knees, the dress wasn't too tight but hugs my curves perfectly. I picked out a cute pair of black heels and went back to the restroom to put on some light makeup. The doorbell rang that caused Felix to bark again, I looked at the nearest clock, it was probably my friend Priscilla since she's dog sitting for me. My heels clicked on my hardwood floor with every step I took to my door.

"Oh my God! You look so pretty!" Priscilla squealed once I opened the door.

"Thanks but I have no idea what to do with my hair" I told her as she walked through my threshold and Felix ran up to her jumping on her leg for attention.

"Hey Felix!" Priscilla cooed at him and scratched his head, "Well thank God I got here before he arrived, how long till he gets here?" She tucked her sandy blonde hair behind her ears and looked at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"20 minutes"

"That is just enough time for me to do my magic"

She dragged me to my bathroom and sat me on my toilet seat cover as she started brushing my hair and plugged in my curling iron. Once it was hot enough she curled my tips and then after a good while she got this paste from her bag that she said that she always uses to add volume to her hair. Then she clipped up my left side of my hair. Once she was done I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't even believe that it was me in my reflection. I gave Priscilla a big hug and thanked her.

"It's no problem" Priscilla told me, "It's about time you go on a date instead of staying at the hospital 24/7"

"Isn't that what you used to do?" I asked sarcastically as we walked back to my living room.

"Until I meet Drew" Priscilla plopped herself on my couch and Felix jumped on her lap, she laughed and petted him while we continued talking.

"I think that all of the girls did the same thing until you all fell in love"

"Love can happen when you least expect it, I mean I meet Drew at a KFC, now look at us 2 years later and our love is still stronger than ever"

"True and look at Juana she's getting married next summer to Greg"

"I still call her a lucky bitch"

"Priscilla!"

"What? It's true, she's marrying a guy who's from Jolly ol' England"

"Jealous?"

"Extremely! She gets to wake up every morning to a guy whose ancestor probably wrote Romeo and Juliet"

"What about you? Drew is from Tennessee, he has his southern accent"

"And still gives me the chills every time he says my name"

"And here she is, Priscilla Peters, our crowned drama queen"

"Hey, don't sass me, it will happen to you too, maybe even with that Spencer guy"

"I hope so"

"Look at us, 4 years ago we were interns at the hospital, you were the youngest out of all of us and now you're the last to fall in love"

"I'm not in love yet Priscilla"

"But you will be"

The doorbell rang and Felix barked, Priscilla told me to go to the bathroom and wait there for a few minutes. I did as she said.

*Spencer's POV*

The door opened and instead of Mia answering the door it was a sandy blonde and blue eyed woman.

"I'm sorry did I get the address wrong?" I asked her, "I'm looking-"

"For Mia" The woman answered for me, "And no you didn't get the address wrong, give Mia a few minutes and she'll be right out. C'mon in"

The woman opened the door more so I could walk in the house, the house was beautiful inside the living room was a light brown color and the sectional was a mocha brown and the coffee table was also the same color. The bathroom door opened and a little Husky came running out and started barking at me.

"Felix! Calm down, he is a friend of your mommy" The woman cooed at the Husky.

"Are you Mia's roommate?" I asked.

"No, I'm dog sitting for her" The woman said, "I'm Priscilla" She extended her hand for a shake.

"Spencer" I shook her hand.

"Yeah, I know, Mia's talked all about you"

"And you've must be Priscilla Peters, the plastic surgeon?"

"That's correct, has Mia talked about us already?"

"Just that you and the other surgeons are all best friends"

"It's true, Mia was the youngest intern and the other girls and I were already in our mid-twenties as interns so we took her under our wings"

"How long have you and Mia known each other?"

"4 years, but I've known Olivia since we were in college"

"Which college did you go to?"

"Columbia Medical School"

"Wow an Ivy League"

"I was always the smarty pants in the family"

"I'm so sorry, if I'm a little late, I had to find my other earring" Mia said walking into the room putting on her other diamond stud in the middle of my conversation with Priscilla. One look at her and I thought she looked beautiful that I was speechless for a minute.

"What? Is it too much?" Mia asked.

"N-no" I stammered, "You look perfect"

Her cheeks went pink as she smiled at me, "Thanks again Priscilla" She gave Priscilla a hug and knelt down to Felix and scratched his muzzle, "Be nice with Aunt Priscilla okay"

We walked out the door and I saw that Priscilla mouthed something to Mia that made her scowl. Mia looked at me and smiled. She stopped when we got to the car.

"You have a car? I thought you told me that you love the subway" Mia said.

"It's Morgan's car" I said as I opened the door for her and she stepped inside. I walked around to the driver's side and hopped in the car then put on the seat beat and started the ignition. I looked over at Mia and she gave me a warm, glossy smile. I started to drive to the restaurant, it was quiet for the first couple of minutes, I looked at Mia through the rear-view mirror and she was biting her lower lip, she only did that when she was nervous.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Huh? No!" She said defensively.

"You bite on your lip when you're nervous"

"Oh" She gave a nervous giggle, "I guess old habits die hard"

"If you're too uncomfortable we could go some other time"

"No, it's okay, these are good nerves, not bad ones"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive"

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot, I got out first and walked to her door and opened it for her I held out my hand and she took it as she climbed out of the car. She wrapped her arm around mine as we walked to the restaurant. Once we walked in I told one of the hostesses that we had a reservation. She immediately sat us on a table with romantic lighting around us, she gave us our menus and had us order our drinks, Mia got a raspberry iced tea, and I got a regular iced tea.

"I just realized that this is the exact same restaurant that Juana has been begging her fiancée to take her since forever" Mia said looking at the menu.

"Why don't they come then?"

"Greg told her that Italian food makes him gassy" Mia giggled, "She literally dragged him to the ER to have me take a look at him"

(A/N: It's an Italian restaurant that they are in)

"Was there anything wrong?"

"Nope, I guess that Italian food isn't for everyone"

"So, how was your lunch with the girls and Elle?"

"It was amazing Elle fit in to our group, Kathleen and Noelle loved her the most, especially Kathleen since she's a brain surgeon and she's also into psychology, it felt like Kathleen and Elle would've talked for hours"

"No wonder Elle came back later than usual"

"I think we would've stayed later if we didn't get paged to go back to the hospital, there was a car accident and we needed to get there ASAP"

"Did everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine but there was only one patient who died in the ambulance, Lisa was so mad at the paramedics for not bringing the guy sooner"

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had glass by his heart but I guess that the blood loss was too much and his body couldn't hold on anymore"

"That's so sad"

"It is, but you can't save everyone right?"

"True"

"Enough about me; tell me about your day"

"The same as usual today since there is no new case, just paperwork mostly"

"Well tell me about your past cases"

The hostess came back with our drinks, took out orders, and took our menus then left me and Mia alone so I could answer her. I told her about our past cases starting when Gideon came back to the BAU. Mia was fascinated by my every word. I stopped in the middle of me talking about the long distance serial killer when the hostess came back with our food. Mia a took a bite out of her food then looked at me.

"So as you were saying, did it turn out to be the surgeon Dr. Landman?" Mia asked then taking another bite of her food.

"It was a doctor but not him it was another one, Dr. Dowd, he had kept the whole hospital hostage, he even made Hotch kick me but Hotch only did it so I could get to the gun on his leg. The UNSUB was the first person I've ever shot at"

"Wow, that's scary, how do you all deal with all of that every day?"

"It gets overwhelming but you'll get used it afterward"

"It's fascinating though, you think that the world is perfect and that everyone is the same and normal but there are other people out there that need help and they don't know what they are doing"

"Which is why they hired me"

Mia smiled and she took her hand in mine, she squeezed it a bit before she started talking, "It's hard to believe that eight years ago we were like this. Do you miss the past?"

I put my other hand over hers, "I do miss it but I like this better"

A blush escaped from Mia's face as the hostess came back with our bill. I paid for the meal and left a tip for the hostess. Mia and I walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand to the car, I opened her door and she got in. I walked around and got in the car and started driving off. After we were on the street, Mia's hands were on her lap wanting to be held, without thinking first I took her warm hand in mine, she looked at me shocked at first then she smiled at me and intertwined our fingers together. Even though the rest of the ride to her house was quiet, just holding hands said a million words. I pulled into her driveway and I got out of the car first then opened her door as she started to get out of the car. We walked hand-in-hand to her door.

"I had a great time tonight" Mia said as she smiled.

"So did I" I said, "I'll call you to see when we could do this again"

"I'd like that" Mia smiled at me.

I wanted to kiss her but I didn't know if she wanted to. I saw her get a little closer to me, I tried to get a grip on myself and not just go straight for the kiss. I leaned in closer to her and she leaned in more as well. Once our lips touched I could feel the chemistry between us, Mia had wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms snaked around her waist, we were kissing for a good couple of minutes but we had to break apart for air. Mia looked like she was away in another universe before she came back to Earth.

"Um…. I better get inside before Priscilla comes out and deliberately spy on us" Mia said.

"Yeah, I better get home too, we do have to work in the morning" I said.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, you will"

Mia smiled at me again and tiptoed to give me a quick kiss before she unlocked her door looked back at me and wave me goodbye and she closed her door. I walked back to the car with the tingle on our kiss still on my lips. I wanted to see her again…. Real soon.

_**(A/N: Hey y'all! This is Musiclover24 I like to thank Kiba515 for wishing my bestie TheBlackRose24 well. I like to say that she will be back on her feet and posting up chapters for you guys in two weeks! So there was Chapter 4 I hope you all like it I had a little "awe!" moment with it my firend is such a talented writer! Okay Chapter 5 will be posted on December 26! Please review for my bestie! Please! Peace and Love y'all!)**_


	6. Merry Christmas! :D

_**Hey Everyone! **_

_**This is MusicLover24 with The BlackRose24 here! Currently I'm at her house for the big Christmas Party! We just wanted to wish y'all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! The next chapter will be posted in 2 days and thank you for your patience. Dream about sugarplums and hope that you all have a lovely holiday with your families! Once again MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_


End file.
